


Third Time's a Charm

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's on the third date when Sunggyu gets serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustForGyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/gifts).



No matter how much Sunggyu pushes back the memory of the goofy smile, the clumsy hand that reached out for his in the dark cinema on their second date, the soft-looking hair he ached to touch, they only come back and hit him harder each time.

"Hyung, just smile. There's no point in fighting it," Howon, his room mate, points out. Sunggyu instantly frowns at the statement. Howon sighs and then, continues flipping the pages of the book he was reading. He later sips his cup of coffee while taking a quick glance at the uneasy older man on the other side of the living room.

Finally, Sunggyu stands up. He takes cautious steps towards his phone, which is charging.

"You know," Howon starts saying and at which Sunggyu jumps from shock as if he's been caught sneaking to eat the last piece of cake in the middle of the night. "Batteries give out easier if you have your phone on when you're charging it."

"What?"

Howon takes another sip. "Just saying."

"Stop accusing me! I'm not waiting for a message!"

Howon just grins.

It's been days and Sunggyu only continues waiting for something. His mind wanders but the thoughts come and go and then, he's waiting again.

The door clicks open and a loud voice is heard. "I'm home!"

Howon smiles. "Welcome home."

Dongwoo, their other room mate, sets the groceries down and takes off his coat. "I come bearing gifts," he announces.

Sunggyu doesn't look up from his phone but he says, in an uninterested voice, "That's nice."

"You know who I met at the grocery?" No one answers Dongwoo but he continues regardless. "Nam Woohyun." He turns to the man on the sofa. As he expected, he now has Sunggyu's attention.

"Did he say anything? About me?"

"No. He was with someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. We just bowed and exchanged pleasantries."

Sunggyu groans.

Howon cuts in, "Why haven't you called him? It's been a month since your second date. He must've thought you weren't serious." Dongwoo clicks his tongue.

"I don't know," Sunggyu finally admits. Dongwoo and Howon exchange looks. It's Dongwoo who asks, "So you really weren't serious?"

"No, I don't know."

"Then, we don't know too," Howon says dismissively and gets up to help Dongwoo with the groceries. Sunggyu groans again.

After a while, he says, "I really like him. It's just..."

"Don't tell us," Howon says to which Dongwoo gives a pointed look. Dongwoo says, "Please continue."

"I don't know what it means to like someone."

"What's there to understand?"

"I can't explain."

Dongwoo sits beside him on the couch. "Hyung, you know best of all. You just have to stop hesitating."

Sunggyu sighs. Then, he smiles. But soon, he sighs again. "You said he's with someone."

Howon irritably notes, "So what?"

"Yeah, hyung," Dongwoo agrees. "So what?"

Sunggyu hesitates then asks, "Is this the part where I run to his house and confess my feelings?"

Both Howon and Dongwoo laugh.

"Or," Dongwoo points out, "You can just call."

***

"I'm happy you could come," Sunggyu says holding the chair for Woohyun.

Woohyun laughs and Sunggyu thinks it's a really pretty laugh. "Of course," he says. "I wouldn't say no to free food."

When Sunggyu sits looking anxious, Woohyun feels guilty.

"No, I was just joking. Of course, I promised I would come," He says. Upon realizing his new mistake he adds, "What I mean is, uh..."

Sunggyu smiles at him. "It's okay. It's not about that."

Woohyun shifts uncomfortably and Sunggyu reaches out for his hand across the table.

In the dim lighting of the restaurant, Sunggyu thinks Woohyun has grown more handsome. It could be that he just missed him but still, he thinks he likes him even more now.

"I've been thinking about what you told me."

Woohyun tries to laugh it off but he gives up halfway and asks honestly, "Is that why you didn't call?"

"I thought you'd call me first," Sunggyu confesses sheepishly looking at their hands as he rubs Woohyun's knuckles with his thumb. "Because you're the romantic one and all."

"Look who's talking." He's referring to the soft music playing and the reservation at the restaurant.

Sunggyu looks up and he surveys Woohyun's face. "Do you like it?"

Woohyun gives him a face, as if saying 'obviously' but Sunggyu doesn't seem to get it.

"You like it?"

Woohyun nods and Sunggyu can't tell if it he saw the other blushing because Woohyun looks down immediately hiding his face.

"I actually have something to tell you."

Looking up, Woohyun gives a slight nod to gesture for Sunggyu to go on.

"I've been thinking about what you said. Destiny..."

"Yes?"

"I'm not quite sure about it."

"It's okay if you don't believe in it. I know it's old-fashioned."

"About love, too."

"It's not something I meant for us," Woohyun says in a panic-stricken tone. "I mean, not yet."

Sunggyu grips Woohyun's hand tighter. "I think you're right though."

"Right about what?

"I'm not sure about it, too but I think you're right that it's not a noun."

Woohyun laughs. Sunggyu laughs, too. The tension is broken but soon, Sunggyu picks up on his serious string of thoughts.

"At first, I said to myself, of course it's a verb; what is Woohyun going on about? But people seem to take it as a noun and forget it's a verb. They forget that to love, you need to try and continue trying, persistently and passionately."

The intensity of Sunggyu's gaze is too much that Woohyun has to look away to hide his blush.

"Woohyun," Sunggyu calls.

Woohyun breathes before looking back at him.

"I want you to know, I need you to know I'm serious about you."

"Sunggyu..."

"I'm different from you. I don't believe in destiny or think much about feelings and I'm cynical and sarcastic. But I like you."

Woohyun chokes out, "I like you too."

"If you'll have me, I'd like this relationship to continue."

Sunggyu waits for a reaction but Woohyun just takes in his words and looks away. He looks at their hands; he looks around; and then, he looks back at Sunggyu.

"That depends."

Sunggyu's heart drops.

"Will it take a month for you to call me again or can I call you every day?"


End file.
